


Boating

by timelostdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelostdoctor
Summary: Kristoff wants to take Anna boating.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007622
Kudos: 5





	Boating

The ocean water was glittering in the midday sun. The surf was calm and the salty air was cool. The sand kept squishing between the toes of Anna’s bare feet as she trailed behind Kristoff. He was extolling all the virtues of boating, as he had been for the last week. 

Anna took a deep breath, praying the air would steady her. They made it to the dock, the wood slats nearly burning the bottom of her feet. Still, she kept her flip flops in her hand as they made their way to the one Kristoff had picked out. It was small, and the guy Kristoff was renting it from was going over safety procedures, things Anna knew she needed to listen to, but she could barely focus. 

Kristoff had been so proud when he had presented the idea that Anna couldn’t have said no if she had wanted to, which she had so wanted to do. She was just thankful that Elsa had also agreed to go. 

Until her phone buzzed in her hand. She looked at the message.

_ I can’t. Sorry, Anna.  _

Anna sighed and texted back.  _ It’s okay. I understand. _

“Is she close?” Kristoff was already on the boat, getting things set up.

Anna shook her head and shoved her phone into her purse. “No. She isn’t coming.”

Kristoff’s crestfallen look is all it took to stop Anna from suggesting they cancel the whole idea. She steeled herself and stepped onto the boat. It moved as she did so. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to stop herself from throwing up then and there. Why had she signed up for a whole day of this, again?

A glance over to Kristoff, hearing him humming to the song in his head, reminded her. “You might want to sit down. I’m going to go now.” 

Not trusting her mouth to open, she nodded. She gripped the cheap vinyl seat tight in her hands as Kristoff eased the boat forward. Then it went faster. It was bumpy going. Anna kept her eyes clamped shut and her knuckles white as she held onto whatever was sturdy. After what felt like an eternity, the boat slowed. Anna slowly released the seat and opened her eyes. 

Kristoff was watching her, his brow furrowed with worry. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Anna said, trying to sound normal and overshooting chipper by a mile. She cleared her throat. “I’m fine.” Then she looked around her. “Wait, Kristoff, where’s land?”

He glanced up from digging in the cooler, pointing distractedly. “Uh, that way.” 

Anna’s hands were shaking now. She really was going to throw up. This had been a bad idea. “Kristoff?” she asked. Her words were barely more than a whisper carried on the wind. 

He looked up at the sound of her voice, dropping the soda and sandwiches back into the cooler. “Anna? What’s wrong?”

“Take me back to land. Now.”

Kristoff nodded vehemently. “Okay. Yeah.” He led her to a seat and wrapped a towel around her. Then he started the boat again and went as fast as he thought Anna could handle. They made it to land and Kristoff carefully helped Anna off the boat and found her a seat on a nearby bench. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. She already felt better having solid ground beneath her feet. “I’m sorry I messed your day up.”

Kristoff took one of her hands, and she realized she was still trembling. “What’s wrong?”

Anna shook her head. “Boats. And the water. I can’t. I thought I could, but I can’t.” A tear fell onto her cheek. “Elsa was supposed to come, but I guess she couldn’t either. She won’t even go to the beach. I don’t know how I expected her to get on a boat.”

“Your parents.”

Anna nodded. 

Kristoff picked up the cooler and took Anna by the hand. “Come on. We’ll still have a great day. Just in a park somewhere instead.”

As she let Kristoff lead her away, Anna couldn’t help a smile. 


End file.
